Seasons Greetings
by Slytherin Prince
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke usually didn’t like Christmas but when he met a girl named Sakura by a gathering that is connected to Christmas, he thought that Christmas season was really made for him, after all. RomanceComedy for Xmas and New Year season. One-shot:SasSak


**Title:** Seasons Greetings

**Author:** Anne-twilight

**Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke usually didn't like Christmas but when he met a girl named Sakura by a gathering that is connected to Christmas, he thought that Christmas season was really made for him, after all. SasuSaku

**Warning:** Don't forget to enjoy!

* * *

"Sasuke, come down here. We have to greet our new neighbors a Merry Christmas!" Mrs. Uchiha said evidently as she put some icing at the top of the chocolate cake for concluding touches. 

"But, mom, I don't want to come!" A voice of a five year-old child complained which can be heard from the upper part of the house.

"You don't want to come? Well, your part of this appetizing cake would be eaten by your brother if-" The mother smiled in triumph when she heard heavy footsteps in the stairs.

"I'm coming, mom." Sasuke said, slight annoyance can be hinted in his voice. How dare his mother use his much-loved dessert against him? From the crook of his eyes, he could see his smirking brother, seated near their Christmas tree.

Sasuke wasn't surprised when he hadn't seen his brother in 'proper attire' to go to their new neighbor. Oh, right. His mother had told him last year that his brother, Itachi, was too mature to go to any gathering concerning Christmas.

Christmas is for kids.

He rolled his eyes irritably and took a seat next to his mother. She acknowledges him with a soft smile and he returned it with a deep frown. His little fingers touching the table temporarily before wholly placing it onto his lap.

His mother ignored him and placed the icing-tool at the table adjacent to the cake, as she adored her work of genius.

"Sasuke, please hand me the box inside our fridge." Sasuke's mother said softly, pointing at their refrigerator.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was not pleased. He had seen that box inside their refrigerator quite a few times already when he opened it. And he knew it is a one big delicious chocolate cake. "But mom! I thought that chocolate cake was ours!" He complained, slightly banging his small hands on the table. A thin line appearing unto his lips all the same time frowning at his mother.

"Don't worry. This cake is ours," his mother said, pointing at the cake she had just made. " And that was theirs." She said, pointing to the one inside their fridge.

Sasuke frowned. He seemed to falter for a while but after a few heartbeats, he finally did what his mother told him. He pushed himself up from the chair he was sitting and dragged himself into their big fridge. Actually, for him it was big, bearing in mind that he barely even reach half its size.

He languidly opened the door of the fridge and grabbed the big box of chocolate. He clutched the box close to his chest with both his hands. Seeing that his two hands were occupied, he closed the refrigerator's door with his left foot.

"That's my boy. Now, go get your coat and let's go." His mother ordered, though softly, as she gently took hold of the box.

With a deep scowl, he leisurely walked towards their coat rack near the door with miniature strides and reached for his coat. His fingers couldn't grasp onto the bottom hem of the fabric without the small help of tippy-toeing.

Christmas season wasn't really made for him.

He was still going at the coat when his mother came by his side and charitably helped him. He grunted under the weight of the coat as it fell from the hanger down onto his head then towards the floor, pulling him along.

His mother helped him up when she had her coat on.

With all things on the right place, he and his mother walked out of their house into the cold night of Konoha.

* * *

"Sakura, please answer the door for me." 

The said girl with pink hair looked at her mother temporarily before glancing at her filthy white gloves. She and her mother were eating pasta at her dinner table before the doorbell and rung, leaving the two to look up from their meal. Apparently, Sakura's father wasn't home due to the fact he had a task to complete.

Sakura took a fleeting look at their door when their doorbell rang for the second time in a row.

And since it was their cute sweet child's job to answer the door, Sakura's name was called and she was assigned to answer their door.

"Yes, mother." Sakura said reverently, wiping off the residual of red sauce off her face by her gloves, making it dirtier.

She hopped down off her chair and was about to run at the door when her mother's voice stopped her. "And take your gloves off your hand. Get another one later."

Sakura nodded and quickly removed her gloves. She placed it on a table she had passed by when getting the door. The doorknob was cold against her hand and the wind whipped at her when the door opened.

"Good evening. How can I assist you?" Her voice was small and big emerald orbs look up at the gorgeous woman standing by the door. She looked like she had heavy coat on. Then her gaze fell on the boy with raven hair, much like the older woman had, a huge frown on his face, and a box in his hands.

She noticed the boy shivered. "Oh! I'm sorry, come in, come in!" She hadn't seen this woman and boy before and she didn't believe that they had a relative that had plain black eyes. Almost all her relatives had color green eyes. But then again, who is she to tell?

After all, miracles do come to pass once in a while.

By the time she closed the door, the older woman started to greet her mother, who stood up from her dinner when Sakura ran to the door. Sakura ran to her mother's side.

Sakura observe in meek enthrallment as the older woman and her mother talk, though she didn't recognize most of the terms they are saying at the moment. Subsequently she also look at the older woman with long raven hair patted the head of what she assumed her son.

Sasuke frowned when his mother patted his head, his mother frequently do this whenever she want him to do something. Then, it hit him.

The big and delicious chocolate cake.

He glanced at the big box in his hands and bid it his last goodbye. He reluctantly raised the box towards the other woman.

"Oh how adorable! Wait, let me put it in the fridge!" Sakura's mother was about to get a hold of the box when the other woman piped in again.

"No! Just point to him where your fridge is and he can do it."

The woman with soft pink hair nodded in approval. "Aww, you have a very attractive son in the future. Sakura, lead him to the fridge."

The two mothers were engaged in the center of a heated discussion, leaving their children alone. They sat themselves contentedly in the couch, laughing.

"Come." Sakura said, looking back at the boy with raven hair. She guess this boy was at the same age as her. When she's sure that the boy understood her, she made her way to their kitchen.

Sasuke continued to pursue the girl with pink hair. She's shorter than him though she looked like she was at the similar age as him. They turned an angle and Sasuke finally saw the refrigerator. He sighed.

Sakura kept quiet as she opened the fridge and watched when the raven-haired boy put the box inside their fridge without much complication.

She was about to close the door but the boy did all the work. On the other hand, Sasuke was sad. Though being gluttonous was not his approach, it hurt him a lot when it comes to giving off a cake made by his mother, especially chocolate ones.

He felt a pair of eyes set upon him.

"What?" He said, rather impatiently. He pocketed his hands and turned to the only person in the room.

"What's your name?" Big and curious emerald orbs peek at him.

"None of your business." He immediately answered without even thinking. Anyways, that was his usual respond when a girl asks his name.

She wasn't an exception.

"Your mother named you 'none of your business'? Cool!" Sakura exclaimed. She then grabbed Sasuke's left hand and drag him to the table near them and seated themselves.

Sasuke, on the other hand, stared at the white hand holding his gloves ones. Why did she do that?

"That's not my name." He mumbled silently while staring at their still linked hands.

"Oh? What is it then?"

"... Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. You?" Sasuke asked, glancing at her face for a few heartbeats before staring back at their linked hands once more.

"Sakura!" She beamed at him, before staring at their intertwined hands.

"You're wondering why I'm holding your hands, aren't you?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Because I'm cold." She said inaudibly.

After her response he had finally noticed; She didn't have gloves.

After some time, Sakura asked again. "Hey, wanna play?"

"Sure."

* * *

A number of days had passed after Sasuke had met Sakura. Even if Sasuke wasn't that fond of making friends, he found out that he was now rather fond and protective of his new friend. 

A ball of snow hit him square at his face.

"I hit you! **Muahaha**!" Sakura laughed, trying her very greatest to make her snicker sound like a witch but failed horribly since her voice was so petite.

"You cheated!" He accused and started chasing her. They soon found out that playing outside their homes were not a pleasant thought. And they also establish out that running outside with snow almost reaching their knees with their heavy coat on wasn't a very pleasant idea either.

But besides that, they still played and laughed over and over again until Sakura abruptly crumple, followed by an exhausted Sasuke.

They lay on the snow side by side with their hands linked.

* * *

"Sakura, guess what?" 

They were at Sasuke's room. Sakura had brought him a gift for New Year's festivity. Sakura and Sasuke kept bouncing off unto Sasuke's bed while having an intense pillow fight.

"Yup?"

"I also brought you a gift!"

"Really?!" Sakura's excited tone made him smile. She let her guard down almost right away and Sasuke took this chance to hit her with his pillow.

The two of them fell at Sasuke's bed.

"Can you show it to me?" She asked eagerly and shook Sasuke rather aggressively, who was lying by her side.

Sasuke nodded. He sat up and got out of the bed. He pulled Sakura off the bed and dragged her to his closet.

"Close your eyes."

Eagerly, she closed her eyes with a big smile on her face.

Sakura heard a few ruffled of clothes and some other things she couldn't identify because she was just too keyed up.

Then, she felt Sasuke reach for her two hands and felt him place something on her palms.

"Open your eyes now."

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, then glittered with tears by the time her gaze fell on Sasuke's gift to her. It was a pair of pink gloves.

"You like it?" Sasuke asked, his cheeks slightly held a blush. A blush from embarrassment. He didn't know what kind of gift to give her this Christmas and since she was complaining about not having new gloves, he decided to buy it for her.

With the help of his mother of course.

"Of course, I do! Thank you very much!" Sakura beamed and gave him a peck in his cheeks.

Christmas season was really made for him, after all.

* * *

AN: This story is made for my readers and reviewers out there who continued to support all my fiction works! My simple gift for you SasuSaku fans. For NejiSaku fans, don't worry, yours is next guys! 

A SasuSaku couple when they are still kids are cute, am I right? Well, this story is inspired by the story "Charmed" by silent nox2. Go ahead and read it. It's cute. :D

Thank you!

Season's greetings and happy holiday to all!

Anne


End file.
